


Whispered Words of Devotion

by Firediva0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Voldemort, Explicit Sex, F/M, Good Dumbledore, M/M, Multi, Never before seen creature inheritance, Reconstruction of some of the HP books, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firediva0/pseuds/Firediva0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fiery inferno is all it took to shock even the most heartless of people to the very core. Blood is shed and loyalties are tested, but in the end who will remain little Harry’s friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered Words of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my new story Whispered Words of Devotion, and I am quite happy with the plot. I promise that I have NEVER come across a fic with this creature in it before, so it won’t be a cliché. I hope you guys enjoy reading, and please don’t forget to review.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Echoes of Your Pleads_

* * *

 

_**“There is only power and those to weak to seek it.”** _

_**~Lord Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Riddle** _

* * *

 

There was no salvation for him. Bolts of fiery lightning ran throughout his blood, and he was left panting at the force of it.

He longed to sink into sleep’s embrace just to let the pain melt away or at least dim a little bit, but no such thing occurred.

The pain continued to race up his spine, and he could feel the pristine marble of the kitchen floor digging into his back.

Every bolt of agony was like molten lava that clawed it’s way up his spine, hoping and praying to bring him more torture.

He wanted to scream out for someone- no anyone, to come and help him. He wanted to be free from the sorrow and agony that came with the pain, but he knew that his wishes weren’t going to come true.

He knew on instinct, that the pain was only just the beginning, and soon...Well soon he would be in so much agony that he would wish he was dead, and just as predicted the pain seemed to suddenly do a complete one eighty.

The once fiery inferno that completely burned him alive, quickly become an ice cold sensation.

It felt as if thousands of needles were being pierced into his skin, and his blood was being frozen over and over again.

His brain pounded against his skull, and  he could hear his heart beat clearly in his ears.

He wanted so badly to scream in agony. Wailing and gasping in pain until finally the horrendous sensation subsided.

Along with the feeling of coldness, despair and white hot anger filled his veins.

He watched breathlessly as images played in front of his minds eye, and he watched as his loved one’s died over and over again.

He remembered his mother screaming and pleading with the Dark Lord to save him, and he remembered watching as she was struck down by the Killing Curse. He remembered the numb and sorrowful feeling that settled within his heart when he saw the intense crimson eyes staring at him.

He could see madness and insanity residing deep within those beautiful and gleaming orbs, but he was helpless to stop the man.

He watched with a held breath as his parents murder was damned to a decade of loneliness and nothingness as he was struck by his own spell.

He could see himself reaching out, as if to grab the magic that poofed into existence after the man's sudden departure, and could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks when he realized that he was all alone.

He watched silently when he was picked up by the half giant Hagrid, and brought to his Uncle’s and Aunt’s doorstep and was finally fully condemned to a life filled with misery.

Harry was left to witness years of abuse at the hands of his ‘relatives’, but he never once cried out.

Yes, he inwardly mourned, but he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He didn’t give a damn that he was all alone in his own personal house of horrors, all he cared about was making it out of the memories relatively intact.

Harry could feel his nails breaking into his skin as he struggled to remain in control of  sobs and pleads that so desperately wanted to come out.

Suddenly the pain was gone as fast as it came. He was left feeling oddly empty as the pain went, but he didn’t have enough time to ponder it because he doubled over as yet another bolt of pain ran through his veins.

This one was even hotter than the first, and he could feel tears cloud his vision as his body temperature grew hotter and hotter.

Sweat ran down his body, and he could feel his limbs twitching under the strain they were put under.

Said limbs began to jerk in all kinds of directions, and Harry knew that his mouth was open in a silent scream of both pain and desperation.

His body began to take on another shape, and his body temperature continued to rise.

Steam began to pour out from his pores until finally everything stopped.

Harry waited in silence to see if the pain was finally over with, and almost cried in relief when the pain didn’t come back.

Opening eyes that he didn’t know he clenched shut, Harry was left breathless as he noticed the damage that the kitchen under went.

Tiny flames of red fire where everywhere, yet they didn’t seem to burn anything. They just shined brightly as if thankful that they were in existence.  Wait...why was everything so clear?

Reaching his hand up, Harry was surprised to note that said ‘hand’ was a paw, and that he had no glasses on.

Deciding to focus on the hand, Harry studied it with an almost hungry gaze.

His fur was an ashen gray yet it seemed to radiate heat, and glowed a bright red.

Letting his gaze fall lower, he noticed that his body seemed to be covered in the strange ashen fur, and he could feel the stirrings of panic begin to overtake him.

Realizing that he indeed had four paws and seemed to be a dog of some type, Harry picked himself off the floor and winced at the soreness that was everywhere,

On his paws, he strolled towards the bathroom after a quick glance around to make sure that his Uncle wouldn’t come barreling at him like a psycho.

Stopping in front of a full body mirror,  he closed his eyes and breathed in a deep lung full of air before finally opening them.

His eyes widened in shock when he realized that they and his nose were glowing a bright crimson like a certain red eyed guy he knew.

His actual face seemed to be a mix if bone and flesh. While firm to the touch, it also held an unmistakable softness to it, and he knew that it would probably be very hard to break through.

His mouth held large and sharp canines that looked to be able to get through even the hardest and strongest of bone. He almost shivered at the thought of breaking into something like some kind of animal.

It was an exciting thought, and he could imagine himself enjoying a nice game of fetch with said canines.

His ribs showed but a soft red glow overtook them, and when he thought about it they seemed to resemble soft flames.

Along his spine, numerous spikes lay. Each one jutted out, yet he couldn’t feel them.

He stared at them entranced, and thought about how it would feel to have someone softly caress them.

Speaking of caressing, Harry would completely deny squeaking when he noticed the perky little ears that laid atop his head.

They too were completely ashen, and he couldn’t help but reach a paw up to touch it.

They were soft to his touch, and he couldn’t help the purr of satisfaction at having them rubbed.

Purring softly, he continued playing with his ears for a while. He never got a chance to indulge himself before, and he felt that he deserved to indulge himself for once in his life.

So you can probably understand why Harry would he surprised and highly embarrassed when suddenly an image of Draco Malfoy began to appear inside of his mirror.

Just like himself, Draco had ashen gray skin that glowed in the darkness. Stunning blue eyes stood out amongst the dark color of his skin, and Harry stood intrigued by them.

He could see a softness in those eyes, and almost purred in satisfaction when he realized that it was he  who  that softness was aimed at.

Almost getting lost in the eyes that held his,  Harry forced himself to look away from those magnificent eyes, and almost gaped in shock when he noticed the horns that stood at attention on Draco’s head.

They too were an ashen gray, but they held a unique curl to them  that completely resembled the devil horns that most muggles claimed sat atop satan’s own head. Long blond hair fell to the elders shoulders, and Harry had to suppress the urge to run over and run his hands through it.

Chains were in the blonde's hands, and Harry shivered at the strong feeling of desire that radiated through his very soul. He wanted to be in those chains, and bound to the young Malfoy’s will. He wanted so badly to be commanded by the young Malfoy heir, but at the same time he didn’t.

He wanted to make the blond work to get him to bend to his will, and then and only then would he finally succumb to the desire that suddenly plagued his thoughts.

Harry however, was startled when he was ripped out of his thought’s by the words that poured out of the elder teen’s mouth.

“I will find you and when I do, you will be mine. Mine to cherish, mine to hurt, and mine to protect. I will protect you Harry James Potter, and you will agree to be mine.” He said it so confidently that it was beautiful to Harry.

Normally he didn’t like it when people said what he was going to do. He didn’t like the feeling of being out of control, but in this case he longed for it.

He wanted to be told, and he couldn’t deny the sudden blast of arousal that burned in his veins because of the words.

Closing his eyes, he opened them again only to find glowing blue orbs slowly changing back to a mesmerizing gray.

The beautifully sculpted ashen body slowly transformed back to a pale milky white, and Harry was left breathless as the elder slowly materialized back to his original self.

He could feel his own body begin to do the same, yet he made no move to look down.

Instead he kept his eyes connected with molten silver as they both transitioned back into their own bodies.

His green eyes desperately took in the elder’s body when he noticed that it was starting to disappear from the mirror.

He wanted to scream in misery at the very idea of not being able to see the Malfoy heir for the rest of the summer like he knew he wouldn’t.

He would still be trapped in his own personal hell for three more months, but at least he knew that he had something to look forward to.

He could endure a few more months of torture as long as he got to see the blond once more.

At this rate he didn’t care if it was a figment of his imagination. All he cared about was the chance that it was real, and that he really did see Draco, so with this in mind, Harry watched with sad eyes as the blond completely disappeared from the mirror.

Unbeknownst to Harry, a certain Malfoy was staring in front of the his mirror with longing and confusion.  
“I will find you...This I promise.” The words were so softly spoken that Draco barely registered that he said them at all.

His mind was solely focused on a certain green eyed individual whose stare would continue to haunt him for weeks.

 


End file.
